


18 Orphan

by destinyofdreams



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, underage mentioned but not in story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas lost his parents and has been lying and cheating the system to stay out of proper foster care.  He tried to steal Dean's wallet one night and it changed his entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	18 Orphan

Dean took a deep breath and finished cleaning the grill.  He sat back as he took a moment to rest before he got back on the road.  He locked up his food truck and walked down the block to get coffee for the drive home.  Dean whistled as he headed back to his truck.  He heard wheels on the pavement behind him and thought nothing of it.

Dean almost fell from the force that hit him from behind.  He dropped his coffee and growled.  He felt the hand try to slip his wallet from his pocket.  Dean spun quick and caught the perpetrator before he was able to escape.  The boy tried to fall back but Dean twisted his arm and pressed him to the side of the car nearest.  The skateboard rolled down the sidewalk as the boy stumbled in Dean grasp.

“Not gonna happen,” Dean grunted as he slammed the squirming boy against the car again.

“Just let me go.  I’m sorry,” a gruff voice begged.

“Why are tryin’ to steal from me?  I ain’t much older than you kid,” Dean eased up slightly.

“I just needed a little cash.  Lemme go and I’ll just leave.  Please don’t call the cops,” the boy desperately begged.

“I’m not gonna call the cops,” Dean let him up, “how much do you need?”

“Thanks but I should get goin’.”

The boy turned around and Dean was met with the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

“Wait,” Dean pulled out his wallet and removed a few bills from the fold, “here.”

“I can’t,” he shook his head.

“How old are you?” Dean tucked the bills into the boys shirt pocket.

“16,” he mumbled.

“Shit kid.  I’m just 17.  This here is my truck.  I had to lie a little to make sure I got what I needed.  Come on get in,” Dean pointed to the small food truck.

“I c-can’t.”

“Pass curfew?  It ain’t that late.”

“The shel—I mean,” he looked to the ground, “I have to get back by eight or I’ll get locked out.”

“Alright.  Well keep the money.  I’ll make more tomorrow.  You need it or you wouldn’t be trying to pickpockets,” Dean nodded.

“Thanks,” he picked up his skateboard.

“What’s your name?”

“Everyone calls me Cas.”

“Alright Cas.  I’m Dean.  Take care of yourself.”

Dean watched the boy skate away.  He got in the truck and headed home.  He pulled into the trailer park and parked in the main lot then walked down to the triple wide his dad rented.  Dean entered and there was no sign of his dad as he walked through the front.  He made it to the back and saw his brother on the top bunk studying.

“Hey Sammy.  I’m gonna run back out and get some groceries.  I just wanted to make sure you were okay.  Anything you need?” Dean removed his uniform shirt and pulled on a regular tee shirt.

“We need some milk and bread.  I think there’s enough juice for the morning.  Dad said he’ll be gone for a few days.  Got a heads up in the Jackson bounty,” Sam answered without looking up.

“Alright.  I think I have enough to put some minutes on my phone.  If you think of anything call me.”

“Sure.”

Dean grabbed the keys to the Civic and headed back out.  He wished his dad had left the Impala instead because it had a bigger trunk.  Dean went to the grocers and picked up the bread and milk Sam had mentioned.  He got a few other things he had remembered they had needed.  Dean pushed the cart back to his car.  He had loaded them into the small trunk and had returned the cart when he heard a scuffle from alongside the store down an alley way.

Dean pulled the collapsible baton from his pocket and flipped it out.  He walked slowly down the alleyway.  Dean recognized that messy dark hair and flash of blue anywhere. 

“Hey let him alone!” Dean rushed down the alley.

Cas looked up and was shocked to see the boy from earlier.  Dean cracked the baton across the back of one of the men’s legs and hit the other in the shoulder hard enough that he let Cas go.   Dean shoved the big guy down then hit him over the chest with the baton.  He did not want to cause brain damage so he avoided his head and face as he struck down on him.  Cas punched the other guy in the face and kicked him in the chest.  Both guys made it to their feet and raced off.  Dean made sure that they were gone and turned to face Cas.

“How the hell do I leave you for like what two hours and you get into a fight?  You are way pass eight definitely,” Dean grinned down at him.

“Yes I know.  I had stopped to get something to eat and those guys took up the rest of my time.”

“Well hey no worries.  I’ll take you home and explain to your folks that you were with me.  I have a car right over there.  I have some groceries that need to make it home first.  I added some minutes to my phone if you want to give them a call real quick,” Dean pulled out his phone and handed it to Cas.

“I will.  Give me just a moment.  I need to get my bag together they threw it apart back there.  I will make my call over there.”

Dean watched Cas dial a number then cradle the phone on his ear and shoulder as he picked up things and put them back in his bag.  Dean watched Cas’ mouth move for a few before he flipped the phone close.  Cas zipped his bag shut and grabbed his skateboard. 

“Thank you.  I cannot go home.  I will be fine.  Have a nice night,” Cas handed him his phone back and pushed off on his skateboard.

“If you’re sure,” Dean waved him off and got in the car, “just be safe,” he called after him.

Cas put his hand up and pushed off until he was around the corner.  Dean was half way home before he remembered they needed a light bulb for the back porch.  He could not remember the model.  He pulled over and got his phone.  He flipped his phone open and went to dial the house phone.  He looked at the call log and frowned.  Cas had not dialed home.  He had called the weather line.  Dean cursed and turned around.

“Dammit Cas.  You little liar,” Dean looked out his window as he drove by slowly.

Dean heard the wheels before he saw him.    Dean wound down his window as he pulled up alongside Cas.

“Unless your parents are givin’ me the forecast you lied to me,” Dean yelled out the window.

“Dean,” Cas did not stop, “I’m fine.”

Dean pulled around the corner and cut off Cas’ route.  He cut the car off and got out.    He leaned against the car and Cas rounded the corner a moment later. 

“Do you come here often?” Dean smiled.

“I-I have to get to a friend’s.”

“Do you have some place to go or are you lying to me?” Dean grabbed his arm so he could not skate off.

“I,” Cas looked down, “you gave me money.  I can get a room somewhere.”

“Get in the car.  You can get a room with me.”

“What?” Cas looked up quickly.

“That came out wrong.  I meant that you can stay with me.  I’m not gonna leave you on the streets.”

“You are not going to give me a choice are you?”

“Not really.”

Dean opened the door for him and guided him into the car.  Dean jogged around and got in.  He forgot about the light bulb as they headed back to his home.  The ride back was quiet and Dean did not mind.

“Well here we are,” Dean pulled up behind the trailer since he was just in car.

“This is amazing,” Cas’ eyes were wide as he took in the trailer.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Dean laughed as he grabbed the bags from the back, “this is nothing.”

“It is a lot.  Thank you.”

Dean led him in and put away the groceries.  Cas just stood in the middle of the floor as his eyes roamed around the interior.

“I haven’t eaten dinner yet would you like some?” Dean asked as he moved around the small kitchen.

“No.  I will not consume your food.  I will wait until tomorrow,” Cas’ eyes were filled with wonder as he looked over every inch of the living room/den/dining area.

“Dude it’s fine I promise.  When was the last time your parents made sure you had something to eat?  A decent place to stay?” Dean asked as he made a few sandwiches.

“About six years ago.”

“What?” Dean looked up.

“My parents are dead,” Cas’ eyes slowly met Dean’s.

“Oh fuck Cas I’m sorry.”

“I am okay.  I have grown accustom to it,” Cas began to look around again.

“I lost my mom.  I know it’s tough.  So you’re in a foster home?”

“No.  I keep a PO Box and hired a man to play my guardian.  I usually stay at shelters.”

“That you have to be at by eight before they lockdown.  Well Cas my dad is gonna be gone for awhile so you’re free to stay here,” Dean offered.

“I,” Cas stopped looking around and focused on Dean as he tilted his head, “I cannot do that.  You have already been too kind.  I am a stranger.  This is more than enough.”

“You’re a kid like me.  I won’t see you on the streets.  Eat up then you can take a shower if you want,” Dean placed a plate of sandwiches in front of him.

“Thank you Dean.”

“Did you get juice Dean?” Sam entered from the hall, “oh sorry.  I didn’t know you had a, uh, guest.”

“Sam this is Cas.  He’ll be staying with us for a few days.”

“Hi Cas,” Sam waved nervously.

“Hello Sam.”

“I did get your juice.  I got a few different kinds,” Dean put a plate in front of Sam.

“Dean thank you for everything,” Cas mumbled as he ate.

“It ain’t a thing,” Dean said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Dean felt Sam’s eyes on him but continued to eat in silence.  Sam washed the plates after the makeshift dinner and directed Castiel to the bathroom.  He waited until he heard the water before he turned with his arms crossed and faced Dean.

“What the hell Dean?  You can’t just bring your boyfriends home like this,” Sam frowned.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Dean rolled his eyes, “dude he’s homeless.  His parents are dead and he has nowhere to go since the shelters are closed.”

“Oh Dean,” Sam’s face softened and he dropped his arms, “how has he been getting around?”

“He says he pays someone to be his guardian and stays at the shelter.”

“Uh Dean how does he pay?” Sam paled.

“I was tryin’ not to think about it.  I gave him my tips from the day.  I’ll figure out which school he’s in and make sure he gets the assistance he needs.  Someone has to look out for him ya know?”

“Like you’ve been doing for us?” Sam smiled softly.

“Yeah.”

“He could stay here.  The landlord needs someone to pick up the slack.  I was gonna offer to work part time since he offered but if Cas could use it then it would be better,” Sam sat down across from Dean.

“Yeah.  If he is working then dad will let him stay.  Once he has enough he can get a single wide for himself.”

“I can’t keep the stray cat inside but you get a stray boyfriend,” Sam tipped his head back and laughed.

“Not my boyfriend,” Dean groaned.

“Yet.  You’re gonna hook up,” Sam teased as he turned on the TV.

“No we won’t.”

“Yeah you will.  So news,” he flipped the channels, “news, reality show or news?”

“Which reality show?”

“I don’t know.  Looks like the bachelor or something.”

“We’ve got to get cable,” Dean sighed and went to the DVDs

They settled on a random movie that they talked through most of it until Cas returned.  Cas entered the room and Sam laughed.  He stood and told Dean he would definitely do it and mumbled about the need to study as he disappeared.

“What will you definitely do?” Cas asked as he sat down beside Dean.

“Oh nothing,” Dean tried not to look over the lean body that was barely hidden underneath the tight cotton that clung to Cas, “what school do you go to?”

“I do not go to school.  I graduated last year.”

“Hold on what?  How long have you been homeless?” Dean gave him his full attention.

“For about three years.  I ran away from my last foster home.  They do not check up often if you make yourself available, maintain good grades and stay out of trouble,” Cas stared into Dean.

“How’d did you manage to graduate so early?”

“I was ahead of my class.  Being homeless did not mean that I could not do well in school.  I worked hard and finished up as quick as possible.  I only took the needed courses.”

“Well that’s great.  You have a high school diploma.  There’s a part time job here on the park.  You can work there.”

“I am still only 16 without a valid id and only a PO BOX.  Believe me I have tried.  No one wants to hire me,” Cas looked down at his hands.

“How do you pay for the PO Box and the guardian?”

Cas looked up quickly and his face was bright red, “um, odd jobs and other things paid for what I needed.”

“Oh Cas,” Dean shook his head, “not any more.  Never again.  You can use our address and we can go in the morning to get you a photo id.”

“Dean you’ve already done too much,” Cas shook his head as he wrung his hands.

“You’re not asking me to do anything.  I volunteered.  Now let me get you some sheets and you can get some rest,” Dean hopped up.

“Thank you Dean.”

Dean made sure Cas was all set before he went to his room he shared with Sam.  He changed and climbed in bed and turned off the light.

“So did you kiss?” Sam asked into the darkness.

“Shut up Sam.”

“It’s gonna happen.”

Dean did not reply and pulled the covers up.

<<<>>> 

Dean cursed Sam and tried not to think too much about it as Cas sat across the table from him.  It was their first date.  Dean hated that Sam had been right.  Cas had gotten the job helping around the property and when John had returned he had accepted him into their home.  Cas had made sure he was in his own little space and did his part of everything.  Dean had come home from a long day while Cas was in just his boxers and rushed to his room to avoid the boy.  Dean took another month to ask him out.

“Dean are you okay?”

“Yes.”

“Was this a mistake?  Should we not have tried to be more than friends?” Cas looked down at the table.

“No Cas.  I definitely want to be more than friends.  I mean,” Dean face palmed hard.

“I know what you mean,” Cas chuckled, “the kiss this morning proved that.  I like you too Dean.  This does not have to be any different than any other day with us.  We’re friends first.”

“Right.”

“Mr. Novak,” a voice called from behind them.

They both turned to see a middle aged man with a beautiful smile in a nice suit headed their way.  Cas’ eyes grew big and he inhaled sharply.

“Mr. Crowley,” Cas stood, “h-how are you?”

“I am doing very well.  Imagine my surprise to see you here.  You haven’t returned my calls and I have not gotten any updated information on your place of residence,” Mr. Crowley smiled as he stopped a few feet away from the table.

“Oh right,” Cas rubbed the back of his neck, “I have the paperwork.  I’m sorry I have not taken the time to get it to you.”

“Well I expect you by my offices in the morning.  Who is your friend here?” Mr. Crowley turned to Dean.

Dean stood, smiled and held out his hand.

“Dean.  Dean Winchester.  Cas is staying with us.  My father has taken him in since his last guardian was unable to fulfill his duties any further sir,” Dean shook his hand firmly.

“I see.  Well it was very nice meeting you Dean Winchester.  I will leave you two to your dinner.”

“Have a good night.”

They sat back down and waited until Mr. Crowley was out of their sight.  Cas sighed and visibly relaxed.

“Cas,” Dean hissed quietly, “I thought that you had taken care of all of that stuff.”

“Sorry Dean.  I had to get things in order and it slipped my mind.”

“You know they’ll have to do a background check and all that.  I was hoping it would happen while dad was gone.  I thought it had been taken care of.  If they talk to my dad they may not let you stay.  He’s not always sober.  They’ll come through and do house checks and who knows what it’ll look like when he’s there,” Dean ran his hand over his face.

“Th-that’s why you have been keeping the house in such great order,” Cas looked down at his hands, “I’m sorry Dean.  I’ll take everything over first thing and we can make sure that it doesn’t come to me having to be taken away.”

“Yeah,” Dean let out a deep breath and grabbed Cas’ hand, “let’s eat and move on.”

 

Dean had Cas pressed against the wall at a party they had gone to after dinner.  Cas kissed him just a fervently as Dean dished out.  Dean had tried to wait but he had been enthralled by those lips for too long.  One hand was in Cas’ hair and the other gripped his waist.  Dean pulled away and panted.

“Wow.  You are a really good kisser,” Dean closed his eyes and tried to catch himself.

“Thank you.  You are a good kisser as well,” Cas blushed.

“Castiel.  Oh I see you’ve moved on to guys your own age now.”

“Hey Bartholomew,” Cas tucked a stray hair behind his ear as he moved from Dean’s grasp.

“Hey yourself.  Are you just one on one tonight or can I join in?” Bartholomew grabbed Dean’s butt.

“Whoa there fella,” Dean shifted his stance away.

“Dean this is an old friend Bartholomew,” Cas bit his lip and looked away.

“Friend?  More like lover of the year.  I kept Cas here out of harm’s way and the state’s hands.  For a price of course,” Bartholomew smiled and ran a finger down Cas’ cheek.

“Hey,” Dean grabbed his hand, “no more touching for you.  He doesn’t need you anymore.  He’s staying with my family.”

“That call was real?  You finally found a home?  Do they know that you’re fucking their kid?” Bartholomew pulled his hand from Dean and laughed.

“I suggest that you leave dude.  It ain’t gonna end pretty for you if you stay.”

“C’mon Dean.  I am pretty good in the sack.  Ask your play toy here.  I think the three of us could make a beautiful thing.”

“Not interested,” Dean took Cas’ hand into his, “let’s get outta here this party just turned ugly.”

“I’ll see ya ‘round Castiel.  They’ll eventually get tired of you,” Bartholomew called as they rushed from the garage.

“Hey Charlie,” Dean found her in the living room of her house, “gonna head out.  Got an early start in the morning.”

“Oh cool.  Don’t forget you’re helping me make cookies for my LARP group this weekend,” Charlie hugged them both.

“I won’t forget.  You’re on my calendar.”

Cas was silent as they made their way to the car.  Dean started the car up and they headed home.  After a few minutes Dean pulled over into an abandoned stretch of road.  He gripped the steering wheel and stared straight ahead.

“Cas.  What did he mean?  Who is he?”

“Dean.  That was my past.  I don’t want to talk about it,” Cas stared out the side window.

“Did you fuck him for money?  Did you fuck him to say he was your guardian?” Dean pressed his forehead to the steering wheel.

“Take me home Dean.”

“Your home is my home!” Dean shouted, “I need to know,” he whispered.

“Fine!” Cas sobbed, “I did.  I had no other way to pay him.  So yes I had sex with Bartholomew.”

“How many?” Dean squeezed his eyes shut.

“What?” Cas turned his tear stained face to Dean.

“How many others are there?” Dean asked in a small voice.

“Dean,” Cas begged, “you knew of this already.  You never made me say it before.”

“Before it was just something that happened and there was no proof.  Now there’s a face and a name,” Dean let his hands drop to his lap.

“It was how I managed to survive.  It means nothing now.  You have helped me get beyond that.”

“How many others?”

Cas shook his head solemnly, “about fifteen.  Maybe twenty.”

“Ha!  And I worried if I was movin’ too fast,” Dean sat back and gave a humorless laugh.

“Please do not do this.  Y-you are making me feel . . . making feel unclean and undesirable.  I do not like how this feels,” Cas wiped his face.

“Believe me you are desirable.  I just,” Dean’s eyes shifted searching for answers on the wind, “I don’t think I can do this.  I just can’t.  I should have never thought this was a good idea.  Fuckin’ Sam for putting the idea in my head,” he slammed his fist against the dashboard.

Cas grabbed Dean by the collar and kissed him hard on the mouth.  Dean gasped into the kiss and gripped Cas’ arms.  Cas kissed him and pulled him into him.  Cas reached down and unbuckled his seatbelt then unbuckled Dean’s.  Dean fell into Cas’ lap.  The kiss deepened and Cas’ hands roamed over Dean’s body.

“Cas,” Dean pulled back and pushed Cas away.

“What?”

“We can’t do this.  It isn’t right.”

“But it’s what you want.  It’s what everyone wants,” Cas began to unbutton his shirt.

“No,” Dean said firmly and sat back, “I really fuckin’ want to but I can’t.  We need to stay friends.  Sorry about that Cas.”

“I’m not gonna stay friends with you Dean.  You got me excited about us and I will not let you leave it.”

Dean watched as Cas took off his shirt.  Dean licked his lips and glanced out the window.  They were stopped in the middle of deserted road.  Cas straddled Dean’s lap and kissed him again.

“Dean,” Cas moaned as he pressed down against him.

“Crap Cas.  Too much.  I can’t.  I still can’t.  We’ve only had one date.  I want more than a one night stand,” Dean titled his head back to give Cas better access.

Cas continued to kiss and touch Dean as Dean tried to grip his sanity and push Cas off. 

“Oh.  Alright,” Cas kissed him one more time then slid back in his seat.

“Thank you.  I don’t think that I could have said no again,” Dean closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

“Thank you for saying no,” Cas pulled on his shirts.

Dean started the car and they headed back home.  Dean glanced over the Cas and saw his deep frown.

“Cas,” Dean sighed, “if you want to we can try.  I’m sorry.  That dude just got under my skin.”

“I understand.”

“Okay.”

They got back home and Cas frowned.  John was passed out on the couch where Cas had been sleeping.  Dean pulled Cas into his room and shut the door.  Sam was sound asleep.

“You’ll have to bunk in here tonight I’m sorry.”

“Not a problem,” Cas kicked off his shoes, grabbed a pair of Dean’s pajamas and crawled onto the bottom bunk.

“Good thing the bottom is a double huh?” Dean swallowed hard as he changed for bed.

“Yeah,” Cas yawned and pulled the covers up.

Dean closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer up for restraint.  He cut the light and climbed in the bed.

“Night Cas,” Dean mumbled as he made sure there was space between them.

“Goodnight Dean.”

<<<>>> 

“What the hell?”

Dean heard the yelling and woke up with a start.  It did not take him a breath to realize at some point in the night Cas had ended up cuddled with him.

“How am I supposed to deny these allegations if I walk in and you’re in bed together?” John shouted.

“Dad,” Dean groaned as he sat up and pushed Cas over, “what are you talking about?”

“I got a call this morning from a fella named Crowley that is heading over to do an inspection because he got an anonymous tip that there was unhealthy fraternization goin’ on with my foster kid.  Then I come in here and you’re all over each other,” John sneered then stormed out the room.

“Well,” Dean jumped up out of the bed, “if you weren’t too drunk to make it to the bed Cas would have been on the pull out.”

John huffed and went to his room.  He slammed the door to his bedroom as he continued his rant.  Dean scrubbed his hand across his face and shuffled to the kitchen.  He put on the coffee then returned to his room.  Cas was still asleep but Sam stared wide eyed at Dean.

“Sorry you had to see that.”

“You guys didn’t do anything right?” Sam whispered.

“Nope.  Dad was passed out on the couch so he had nowhere to sleep.  There is no way he could’ve slept in dad’s bed.  He would be having a different fit.”

“I know.  We could clear out that little storage room.  It’s big enough for a small dresser and single bed.  That way Cas won’t have to worry and when they come in to check he’ll have his own room.”

“It’s so small though,” Dean tapped his foot as he stared at Cas.

“I’ll start on it,” Sam climbed down, “let him sleep.  If he crosses dad there may be a problem. Who would have said something?”

“We ran into someone yesterday.  He works quick.  That means Mr. Crowley will be here in a few hours.  I’m gonna get ready for the day.  Dad should be gone in a few.”

“I’ll start work on the room.”

 

Dean went to the door and smiled as soon as he saw who it was.

“Mr. Crowley.  We were on the way to your office in a few.”

“Good morning.  I had a call and thought that I would come out,” Crowley stepped into the trailer.

“A call?”

“Yes.  An anonymous tip saying that I should come out here and see what was really going on.  The place is very nice for what it is.”

Crowley walked around and inspected the condition of the home and ended up at the end of the hall where Cas’ new room was set up.  Cas smiled as he made the bed they managed to get from the landlord’s storage.

“Mr. Crowley hello.  I was planning on coming to your office in a few.”

“This is acceptable.  I think that it’s a little small for a growing boy but it will do for now.  Mr. Winchester also advised that you have a part time job maintaining the grounds here.  I think you’re doing well.  This is better than the hovel that you stayed at with the other family.  Much better.  Now if you have the paperwork I will be out of your hair,” Crowley  waited for Cas to get the paperwork, “I will be checking in for surprise visits.”

“Understandable,” Cas went to his bag and grabbed the papers.

“This a very lovely place.  I am glad to find it in tiptop shape.  I hope the rumors that have come to me are not true,” Crowley put the papers in his bag.

“Yes.  What rumors?  I can dispel any rumors.”

“Oh I think I have seen enough,” Crowley winked and walked back to the front door, “you may want to make sure that when you dress in the morning that you are not wearing your boyfriends clothes.”

Cas looked down and blushed.  It had been such a rush he grabbed one of Dean’s tee shirts.  Crowley grinned and walked out.

“H-he doesn’t care?” Cas’ hands shook as he stared at the door.

“I don’t think he does.  He seemed happy that you were in a decent place.”

“Bart called him.  I have no doubts.”

“I was thinking the same thing,” Dean rubbed his hand over Cas’ back.

“Dean touching me right now is not ideal,” Cas closed his eyes as a shiver ran over him.

“Oh sorry,” Dean dropped his hand.

“Are you guys gonna be this awkward forever?” Sam asked from the hall.

“Shut it Sammy.”

Dean helped Cas get the room in order and settled his stuff in the totes he had pulled from the storage room.  Dean promised Cas that he would get him a dresser as soon as he could.  Cas did not mind.

“You work today?” Dean asked as he plopped down on the bed.

“No.  I have off.”

“Wanna go on a date?” Dean smiled.

“Jeez Dean,” Sam rolled his eyes and left.

“Whatever.  You don’t hear me talking about Jess or Ruby.”

“Yeah whatever.  I’m going to study group.  I’ll see you.”

“You taking the car?”

“Neh I can walk over.”

“Alright.”

Dean waited for Sam to leave before he got up and went to Cas.  Dean kissed him and pulled him close.  Cas moaned and rested his hands on Dean’s hips.  Dean grazed his teeth over his lip and tugged at his hair.

“Dean.”

“Sorry.  We’re alone and I can’t help but think inappropriate thoughts,” Dean kissed down his neck.

“Mmm we really should get out and do something Dean,” Cas allowed Dean to pull him down on the bed.

“Yeah,” Dean turned his face to kiss him some more.

“Definitely should get up and go.”

They kissed for a few more minutes before Cas had the mental strength to pull away.  They adjusted themselves and headed out of the trailer.

“Do you need to set up the truck anywhere today?” Cas asked as they walked to the parking lot.

“Nope.  I have a full day tomorrow. So today is an off day.  I’m gonna show you a good time.”

“This is a date?”

“Yup,” Dean smiled and opened the car door for Cas.

“Alright.”

Dean took Cas to some of his favorite places.  He enjoyed the wonder that washed over Cas’ face.  Dean realized that Cas had never had a real childhood and had missed things that he had taken for granted.  Dean knew he did not have the best childhood but while his mom had been alive she had made sure he had experienced as much as children should.  When she had passed when he was ten it had changed because his dad had changed but his dad made sure they had a roof over their head and food in their bellies if nothing else.  Dean wanted Cas to see the boardwalk, go to the batting cages, go to the aquarium and a few other little things that he had remembered he had liked.  Cas was ecstatic and Dean enjoyed living through him and having first times over again.  Dean had left out the zoo because the aquarium was as far as he could go with animals in enclosures.  

When they returned Cas barely made it to his room before he was asleep.  Dean stood at the door and watched him sleep for a few minutes before he went to his own bedroom.  Dean sighed as he pulled the covers up and settled down for the night.  He wanted more than anything for Cas to work out with him.

<<<>>> 

The Winchesters and Cas sat in Crowley’s office.  Dean was nervous and worried that Cas would be taken away.  John surprised him and had managed to be sober for the visit.  Cas had lived with them for a few months and all the visits had been successful but Dean still worried because they had never all been called into the office before.

“Gentlemen,” Crowley opened his door and gestured for them to enter, “have a seat.”

They sat in the chairs in front his desk.  Cas’ face had gone blank and Dean tried to mirror as he watched Sam fidget and John seemed bored.

“This is the yearly review of Castiel Novak,” Crowley hit record on the device on his desk, “I have here his foster family.  Father John and the brothers Sam and Dean Winchester.  I have made my monthly visits to the home and never seen any cause to pull Castiel from the home.  At this time Castiel is employed part time, taking college courses and in a stable home environment.  Castiel how do you feel things are going after living with the Winchesters for five months?”

“It has been an experience that I have enjoyed greatly.  There are always home cooked meals, the home is excellent condition for living, the Winchesters are supportive and encouraging, and it is the first time I have truly felt at home since I lost my parents,” Cas did not look at the Winchesters but stared at Crowley.

John gasped and turned to look at Cas.  Dean realized that he had not even realized how much Cas had come to call their place home.  John was not always present and was not always in the best mind when was so he never saw how comfortable Cas had gotten. He had only recently begun to spend more time at home.  John bit back a sob.  Dean took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Is there something you would like to add Mr. Winchester?”

“I-I,” John swallowed, “Cas has been such a delight.  Our home is so much warmer with him.  I’ve never seen Dean and Sam as happy as they have been since he came along.  When they lost their mom it left a whole in our family.  Not the she could be replaced ever but Cas,” he took a deep breath, “Cas really has made it feel complete.  With my job I am gone at random intervals but I find myself coming home and taking cases closer because I don’t feel like a total let down any more.  Sometimes I come home messed up after a case and Cas will take care of me.  I’m the damn dad and he’s there with coffee, a blanket and a sandwich.  I am so grateful that Cas came into our lives.”

There was a moment of quiet sobs and hugging while they collected themselves.

“I’ve joined AA,” John whispered, “I wouldn’t have without Cas’ encouragement.  The boys didn’t know because I wanted it to be a surprise.  I’ve been completely sober for 14 days.”

“Dad,” Dean stared at him.

“I gotta do right by my boys.  All three of them,” John smiled weakly.

“Wow.  This took a turn I was not expecting.  My next question is one I do not want to be taken lightly,” Crowley took a deep breath, “Mr.  Winchester,  would you like to adopt Castiel?”

The room stilled.  John cleared his throat.

“No.  I can’t.  We don’t speak of it but we all know.  I think that it would be . . . a bad decision to put that at risk because of a taboo misunderstanding.”

Dean blushed as Cas took his hand.

“If circumstances were different I would say yes but they aren’t at this time.  In less than a year he will be 17 and I think he does a fine job living his life.  Cas is a fine person and I will be here as a guardian but I don’t think he needs another dad.”

“Alright.  I will not be reassigning Castiel.  You have a fine home and I approve of the lifestyle he is leading.  You have been approved by the board,” Crowley reached into the folder and pulled out an envelope, “the pay that you receive from the state has been backdated and will be sent out monthly,” he handed it to John then turned off the recorder.

“Can I ask a favor?”

“Yes of course,” Crowley folded his hands on the desk.

“Dean will be 18 in two months, can the checks be sent to his name?  I,” John glanced at the boys, “I’m sober now but I might fall off the wagon.  If I have this money I cannot trust myself to make sure it’s used for him, ya know?”

“You are a good man.  Of course we can.  We all have our demons and I am glad you are making peace with yours,” Crowley stood and shook his hand.

“Thank you.”

“I will need to speak to both Dean and Castiel privately if you do not mind.”

“Sure.”

Sam and John left.

“Boys.  Like Mr. Winchester said, we do not talk about it but I have to ask a few questions that will be off the record.  I need answers so I know how to, shall we say, embellish a few things.”

“Understood,” Cas nodded.

“This will be just as awkward for me as it is for you two,” Crowley blushed, “are you two practicing safe sex?”

“Oh,” Dean coughed, “we, uh, we haven’t actually had sex.”

“Oh,” Crowley sat back.

“Dean would like to wait.  He says that I should be of legal age before we make that jump into intercourse.  Believe me I have tried.  Hand jobs and dry humping is not as satisfying,” Cas replied candidly.

“Alright that is more than enough,” Crowley’s face darkened in a deeper blush, “well that makes all the other questions not needed.  I would recommend that you visit the clinic to be tested before hand.  Do research and not go into it lightly.  Also please keep as much affection from the public.  If it is revealed that you two have a relationship I will have to place Castiel someplace else and I would rather not do that.”

“Right.  Gotcha,” Dean could not meet Crowley’s eyes.

“Very good.  Well you boys can go.  I will be doing a random check later this month.  If you need anything you have my contact information,” Crowley shook their hands.

“Thank you for everything,” Cas threw his arms around Crowley, “you’re more than a case worker.  I appreciate it all.”

“Of course,” Crowley awkwardly hugged Cas.

“Come on, you’re embarrassing the man,” Dean chuckled.

Cas smiled as they left the offices.

“Everything okay?” John asked as they got into the car.

“Questions about what we don’t talk about.”

“Oh.  Okay.”

They headed home so that John could take a case the city over, Dean took the truck out and Cas tagged along, and Sam went to see Jess.

<<<>>> 

“Happy birthday,” Dean whispered against Cas’ neck as he moved deeper inside of him.

“Dean,” Cas whimpered as he clung to him, “deeper please,” he lifted his legs a little further.

“Oh god.  You feel so good,” Dean bit his neck as he pushed in as far as he could go.

Cas mewled under him.  They found a pace and maintained as long as they could.  Dean pulled almost all the way and thrust hard back in.  Dean felt the wave of heat begin to move through him.  He reached in between them and stroked Cas.  Cas’ head tipped back as his hips pushed against Dean.

“Dean,” Cas shivered then went still as his orgasm washed over him.

“Fuck,” Dean grunted as he followed shortly after.

They enjoyed their afterglow then got to shower.  Dean called room service while Cas finished his shower.

“Getting a room was a very good idea,” Cas dropped down on the couch by Dean.

“I wanted it to be special.  You deserve it,” Dean kissed him.

“Dean.  Do you think we’ll be together forever?  Will you marry me?” Cas looked up into his eyes.

“I,” Dean narrowed his eyes, “was that a proposal or just a question?”

“Just a question,” Cas laughed.

“Oh,” Dean smiled, “I think that I’m happy right now and I don’t question what may happen.  I live in the now.  Right now you’re one of the best things in my life.  If we last forever then fantastic.  If you decide I’m boring or you could do better then so be it.  I’ll probably fight for you but I want you to be happy.”

“Me too,” Cas let Dean feed him a strawberry.

“You know I love you right?” Dean kissed and licked his lips where the juice had dribbled.

“Yes of course.”

“Just making sure.”

Dean was glad that the quirky brunette has tried to steal his wallet those years ago.  He would have never found happiness as he knows it now. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one was tough and I'm not sure how it came out. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
